


I Thought You Left Me

by HedaBeka



Series: I-mthebadguy's Drabbles [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clurphy - Freeform, F/M, clarphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15. “So, I found this waterfall…” + Clarphy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Left Me

Sunlight flickered through the hammock of leaves overhead and scattered its rays across Murphy’s face, but it was the absence at his side that broke the haze of sleep looming over him. He was moving before his eyes had even adjusted to the bright light, floundering in a wide circle as he patted at the ground. His breath quickened as he scrambled to his feet, a light tremble in his limbs as he searched the surrounding clearing. 

“Clarke?” He couldn’t help the sickening feeling that sunk into his gut as he called out her name. She wouldn’t have abandoned him, would she? The thought dug into him like a knife as he dove into the trees, her name skipping off of his lips as he smacked aside foliage and wrestled his way through a thorn bush. The light prickling across his body didn’t do much to stifle the searing worry that drained the color from his face. She wouldn’t have left, not after everything. She couldn’t have – no, she wouldn’t have. She knew him; she knew that it would tear him to shreds.

Almost like how the fallen tree’s bark tore up his pant leg and scratched at his thigh, spreading a cobweb of crimson lines across his already tattered flesh. It almost distracted him from the taste of bile rising up his throat – almost, but not quite. 

“Clarke!” Murphy felt her name break into a sob, somehow tearing the one syllable name into two. His feet slowed as he stumbled through a bush. He slowed just enough to catch his breath, and to hear a rustling nearby accompanied by a stricken voice. Clarke. Murphy turned in a circle and tore through the forest, feet drumming on packed earth as he sped towards her voice.

Murphy broke through the brush and collided into the blonde, throwing them both to the ground with him on top of her. He shot his arm out a moment before he slammed down, just catching himself enough as to not drop his entire weight onto her. There was a brief moment where his eyes locked with hers and they just laid there panting the same air as they took in each other’s face. But then his lips were on hers and his hand was buried in her curls. He adjusted himself as he broke away, straddling her lap while pulling them up so that they were sitting. With his left hand still moving through her hair, he cupped her cheek with his right palm. 

“I thought you left me.” His voice was soft, broken as he brushed his thumb across her jaw. Tears pricked his eyes, but he had stopped hiding his emotions from her weeks ago. 

“Murph, Murphy, I wouldn’t- I couldn’t leave you.” Clarke’s voice was light, breathless. Her eyes reflected his own as she stared at him, lips drawn slightly down. “I found something. I didn’t think you’d wake up. I’m sorry.” 

Murphy shook his head softly, a smile tight on his lips before he leaned forward to capture her lips once more. When he broke away, he settled his forehead against hers and panted, “So what did you find?” 

“So, I found this waterfall…” Clarke didn’t get to finish because Murphy had already pulled a face, disgust mingled with fear across his face. 

“No, no way.” 

“Come on it isn’t as bad as you think.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she wiggled out from beneath Murphy before standing up and offering him her hand. “I’ll teach you how to swim, it’ll be fun. And besides, you reek.”

“Yea, because I’m the one that decided it was best to cover ourselves in mud to deter the animals. The smell only drew more of them to us.” Murphy snorted as he took her hand and leapt to his feet. “That was a bad idea, so why would this one be any better?”

“We’ll be naked.”

“Where’d you say it was again?”


End file.
